jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Тамаки Дамо
Тамаки Дамо(田最 環 Damo Tamaki) является второстепенным антагонистом в ДжоДжолионе. Первоначально представлялся как парень Хато Хигашиката, позже выяснилось, что он является Каменным человеком и главой контрабандного картеля в Организации Локакака. После того, как его приспешники были убиты, он проникает в поместье Хигашиката и нападает на всю семью. Дамо владеет стандом Vitamin C, который смягчает тела людей. Внешний вид Дамо Тамаки утверждает, что ему 23 года, хотя он выглядит намного старше, учитывая, как укладываются его волосы, скрывая лысину. Его усы уложены в бородку и подкову. Он представлен в солнцезащитных очках-авиаторах и темном спортивном костюме с шипами на рукавах и изображением саксофона на левой груди. Он намного ниже, чем Хато Хигашиката, и у него значительно больше веса. Личность Дамо представляется неловким, но вежливым человеком, когда встречает семью Хигашиката. Однако позже выяснилось, что в нём скрывается гораздо более холоднокровная и расчетливая личность, которую он раскрывает, допрашивая Нориске. В повседневной деятельности Дамо серьезно относится к торговле Локакакой, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы она оставалась незамеченной, предпринимая быстрые и безжалостные действия, когда целостности его бизнеса угрожают. Его интерес к прибыли, которую гибрид Локакаки ему точно обеспечит, решаясь на самоубийственные поступки указывает на то, что он делает это из-за жадности. Способность Дамо, имеющая ограниченную дальность действия, заключается в том, чтобы проникнуть в место, где его цели будут пойманы в ловушку, а затем создать много отпечаток ладоней Vitamin C повсюду так, чтобы жертвы таяли и были бессильны. Дамо наслаждается властью над своими жертвами, дотронувшимся до отпечатков его стенда, но идет прямо к своей точке, сосредоточившись на своих целях. Он также садистски мучает и унижает своих жертв, вставляя в них различные предметы и однажды снимая их на видео для собственного удовольствия. Напротив, Дамо имеет тенденцию «щадить» одну из своих жертв по разным причинам, таким как самонаказание за небрежность или чрезмерную жестокость. Разрезает своих жертв он в основном купюрой на тысячу йен. Тамаки Дамо имеет вспыльчивый характер, регулярно выпуская короткие вспышки гнева, сопровождаемые такими же насильственными действиями и оскорблениями. Его недооценивают, даже отдаленно, например, думая, что хранение информации скрыто или, по-видимому, глупо, его бесит. Тем не менее, он может довольно легко признать чужие заслуги, похвалив Киру и Джозефуми за то, что они смогли украсть ветку Локакака. Дамо соблазняет Хато с конкретной целью попасть к ней домой, после чего допросить семью. После активации стенда он не стесняется пытать их всех, включая саму Хато. У него есть привычка использовать возможные точки давления. Он также показал себя трусливым, когда его жизни действительно угрожали, умоляя Хато пощадить его и пытаясь убедить Джоске, что они должны объединиться. Способности Стенд Дамо "Vitamin C" позволяет ему «смягчать» человеческие тела, превращая их в нечто податливое, как замазка, или вязкое, как жидкость. Затем он использует смягченное состояние своей жертвы, чтобы выпытывать из них информацию или убивать их напрямую; как правило, разрезая их тысячной купюрой йен или другими тонкими предметами. В одном случае Дамо даже вставляет живую рыбу в тело своей жертвы и наблюдает, как она плавает. История Предыстория Дамо родился как безымянный Каменный Человек, и впоследствии украл имя "Тамаки Дамо" у какого-то мужчины. Впоследствии он открыл прачечную под названием «Дамо Кан». В то же время он привёл своих людей в Организацию Локакака, используя ее для продажи Локакаки горстке богатых людей за высокую цену. 19 августа 2011 года Тамаки Дамо и его сообщник Йоцую Ягияма спрятались на борту корабля Йошикаге Киры и устроили засаду на него и Джозефуми Кудзё. Кира пытается остановить Дамо своей Killer Queen, но Vitamin C смягчает Киру, Джозефуми и их Стенды. Дамо рассказывает, что он знает о плане дуэта украсть и привить ветви Локакака, чтобы выращивать свои собственные фрукты. Он сообщает Кире, что после того, как двое украли ветви, Дамо и его люди искали виновных четыре месяца подряд. Дамо продолжает допрашивать и пытать как Джозефуми, так и Киру на корабле, пытаясь получить информацию об их мотивах кражи. Затем он заявляет, что тот, кто скажет ему правду и предаст другого, будет отпущен. Однако после того, как Кира и Джозефуми сбежали, Дамо яростно приказывает своим людям найти и убить их, не зная, что Кира уже умирает от ран, и Джозефуми решает с помощью Локакака слиться с ним у Видящих Стен, чтобы спасти. Нападение на семью Хигашиката В наши дни Тамаки Дамо представлен как парень Хато, и из объяснения Дайи Джосуке у неё впервые был парень, которого она бы привела домой, чтобы встретиться со своим отцом. Семья удивлена его появлением, кроме Джошу, который с юмором смотрит на него и даже снимает солнцезащитные очки с лица гостя и портит аккуратное зачесывание Дамо в ответ на его нервное бормотание. Дамо подарил Нориске IV коробку шоколадного йокана, которую он купил в магазине возле своей прачечной "Damo Кан", а Кио Ниджимура и Норисуке IV заметили, что от его рук остались липкие и мокрые на ощупь отпечатки. Ниджимура также видит несколько отпечатков на руке Джошу, который слишком удивлен гостем его семьи, чтобы заметить их. В поисках информации о Джозефуми Ясухо обнаруживает его личную карту с изображением Дамо. Вскоре после этого его Стенд становится враждебным, растаивая Кио и Джошу, и их судьбы в настоящее время неизвестны. После того, как Дайя подверглась воздействию стенда Дамо, когда она пыталась передать факс, посланный Ясухо Джосуке, Дамо убеждает Хато пойти искать её. И так-как он теперь один с Нориске, он обездвиживает последнего своим Стендом и объясняет свои мотивы. Отказавшись от неловкого поведения, Дамо заявляет, что вошел в дом, чтобы решить сразу три проблемы. Для своей первой цели он планирует обнаружить и устранить виновника исчезновения четырех его знакомых: архитектора, двух братьев-близнецов и охранника. Дамо комментирует, что «Видящие Стены» сильно изменили пейзаж, и удивляется, что могло случиться со всей семьей, что расстраивает Нориске. Затем Дамо спрашивает, знает ли Норисуке что-нибудь о Локакаке, что тот опровергает. После этого Дамо спрашивает, убил ли он Йоцую Ягияму. Норисуке не отвечает достаточно быстро, и Дамо отсекает левую руку купюрой в 1000 иен. Под пытками Нориске признает, что убил Йоцую, однако Дамо считает, что Нориске был не единственным виновником убийства Йоцую, и спрашивает, кто был с ним. Нориске продолжает симулировать растерянность, когда на него давят дополнительные вопросы от Дамо, но он подвергается дальнейшим пыткам. Только когда Дамо угрожает убить всю семью Хигашиката, а Хато будет убита прямо перед ним, Нориске расколется и признается в том, что он знает о связи Джоске с Джозефуми Куджо. Затем Джосуке противостоит Дамо, требуя, чтобы тот освободил семью Хигашиката. Как только расстроеная Хато приближается к Дамо, он плавит ее и бросает Джоске. Однако оказалось, что Soft & Wet поместил пузырьки на Хато, позволяя ей избежать жидкого состояния от стенда VItamin C. Дамо превращает тело Джоске в лужу, используя свой стенд и готовится убить его, однако подвергается нападению сзади несколькими шипами. Хато раскрывает себя как пользователя Стенда и продолжает злобно пронзать Дамо, используя множество шипов, выпущенных из ее тела, все время плача о предательстве Дамо. Дамо, теперь напуганный неизвестными силами своей подруги, пытается заключить сделку за свою жизнь, настаивая на том, что он просто шутил и все еще любил Хато, когда она взбирается на стену, используя свой Стенд, чтобы противостоять ему. Дамо, теперь серьезно раненый, спешит к камину, пока Хато взбирается на дом. Он ругает Хато себе под нос, собирая сжиженного Нориске и заталкивая его в камин. Дамо надеется, что Хато попытается спасти своего отца от сжигания до смерти и при этом дотронется до отпечатков пальцев Vitamin C. Однако пузырьки Джоске показывают его местоположение, позволяя Хато выстрелить шипами своего Стенда через крышу в череп Дамо. Атака оставляет Дамо смертельно раненым и повреждает его стенд достаточно, чтобы вернуть всех, кто был сжижен, в нормальное состояние. Дамо бежит из дома, пытаясь сбежать от Хигашикат, но сталкивается с Джоске на тротуаре. Дамо снова пытается заключить сделку за свою жизнь, предлагая стать союзником Джоске и снабжать его фруктами Локакака, чтобы помочь его матери. Это, в конечном счете, имеет неприятные последствия, и Джоске быстро наносит удар в голову Дамо. После этого тело оппонента рассыпается на куски. Мелочи *Фамилия "Дамо" отсылает к , бывшего вокалиста группы, . Имя "Тамаки" был выбран в качестве ссылки на саму группу, так как кандзи также можно прочитать как "Kan".JJL: Том 14: Авторские заметки Это чтение также отражено в названии службы уборки Дамо. *Несколько аспектов его внешности и предыстории основаны на характере Ирвинга Розенфельда из фильма 2013 года , поскольку Дамо разделяет с ним очень похожую фигуру, прическу и солнцезащитные очки. Его профессия владеть услугами химчистки и совершать кражи личных данных также разделяются между персонажами. Примечания Галерея Damo first appearance.png|Дамо приходит к Семье Хигашиката Damo's weird hair.png|Джошу насмехается над причёской гостя Hato tidies Damo's hair.png|Хато приводит в порядок причёску Damo pose.png|После знакомства с семьёй Damopose2.png|Готовится к атаке Нориске Damo Norisuke.png|Vitamin C накладывает эффект на Нориске JJL Chapter 52 Coloured.jpg|Дамо рядом с его "правой рукой" Ягиямой и Айшо Damo aboard yacht.jpg|Дамо с Ягиямой выжидал момент для атаки Киры и Джозефуми Damo closeup.png|Крупным Планом Vitamin C attacks Killer Queen.png|Vitamin C атакует Killer Queen Vitamin C deals with Sheer Heart Attack.png|Имеет дело с Sheer Heart Attack Damo tortures Kira.jpg|Вырезает печень Киры Damo's deal.jpg|Дамо даёт Джозефуми и Кире смертельный ультиматум. Damo no glasses.jpg|Окровавленный Дамо без очков Damo slices off arm.jpg|Дамо отрезает руку Norisuke Damo recording.jpg|Записывает допрос Нориске на свой телефон. Damo recording2.png|Прдолжает записывать Angrily punching Norisuke.png|Агрессивно ударяет Нориске Damo reacts to Norisuke's confession.png|Дамо реагирует на признание Нориске Hato melted.jpg|Накладывает эффект на Хато Vitamin C rush.jpg|Дамо призывает Vitamin C Damo deals with Soft & Wet.png|Противодействует Soft & Wet Damo glasses shatter.png|Разбивание очков Дамо Damo shocked at Hato in bubble.png|Дамо шокирован внезапным появлением Хато в пузыре Джоске Hato impales Damo's neck.png|Хато пронзает шею Дамо Damo stops hato's attack.jpg|Дамо яростно останавливает атаку Хато. Damo impaled.jpg|Пронзён Стендом Хато Damo begs for mercy.jpg|Дамо просит Хато проявить милосердие. Damo fatally wounded.jpg|Смертельно раненный после того, как Хато пронзила его голову. Damo's face crushed.png|Рожа Дамо после удара Soft & Wet Damos death.jpg|Дамо умирает от рук Джоске. Hatodamo.jpg Damo01.jpg Навигация en:Tamaki Damo Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Антагонисты 8 части Категория:Второстепенные Антагонисты Категория:Каменные Люди Категория:Организация Локакака